Freaky or Gifted?
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Jenna is jsut a normal high school student, well if you call being able to see and talk to ghosts normal. Cyrus Kriticos offers her a job in a time of need and she is thrown into something she never ever expected to happen to her. OCx? probably Jackal
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 13 Ghosts. I only own Jenna Hamilton.

Story start

Today was just another glorious day at high school, wait I meant high hell. The school itself was fine. Good structure, not likely to collapse on everyone at any time, and the interior was nice. However, the people in the school were another story. The teachers did not care if you just fell over dead in their class. They would just call the janitor to clean up the dead student.

The students reminded me of wild dogs. They would happily rip anyone to shreds without an incentive to do it. Now the people that I hung around were called fickle. So far, they had been great friends to me, but I knew they would destroy our friendship at any moment that they wanted.

The day was just an ordinary day. No one had been beaten up too badly by the jocks at the school. The preps were still enjoying the latest magazines, and the rest of the student population was going about their school day like normal. However, all of that changed for me, seventeen year old Jenna Hamilton.

I pulled my long dark red hair off my neck with an elastic ponytail holder. My light blue eyes looked around at my classmates as I walked down the hall toward the courtyard, where I always sat and talked with my friends, if you could call them that. I dodged a few giggling freshman as I made my way through the hall. I sighed in relief when I finally reached the door leading to the courtyard.

The fresh air was divine compared to the air-conditioned air in the school. Moldy air conditioners, not the most sanitary thing in the world. I spotted my friends at the farthest table from the school in the courtyard. I walked over with a small smile on my face, which disappeared when I was only a few steps away from my friends. They were all looking at me with disgust. I frowned at their expressions.

"Why are you over here, freak?" my best friend Melanie asked with a sneer.

"Freak, ha, oh that's funny Melanie. What is your problem?" I asked harshly. I could tell that none of my friends was joking about the disgust they were throwing my way. I just wanted to know why those expressions adorned their faces.

"We know what you can do. The whole school knows now that you are a weird freak that can see ghosts. We don't want anything to do with you," Melanie said angrily and looked at me as if being near me would make her shrivel up and die.

"Oh just a question Jenna before you get the hell away from us, do you see your dead mother who was raped and murdered in your neighborhood?" John, Melanie's boyfriend, asked with a twisted smile on his face.

My heart froze after his question. My eyes narrowed and my hands clinched into fists. My mother had been killed last year in the middle of our neighborhood. My father and I had to go to see one of his relatives that night and mom had stayed at home. When my dad and I returned to our neighborhood, it was too police everywhere and a coroner. My father has never been the same after seeing mom's agonized face on her dead body.

I have seen my mother's ghost around the neighborhood. I have been able to see ghosts ever since I was little, before I even knew what a ghost was I saw them. My parents did not believe me at first and thought I needed psychological help, but finally they believed me. It scared me when I first saw my mother's ghost, but now it is nice to see her. I ignore the bloody and sorrowful look of her body, but still being able to talk to my mother when my dad acts, as an emotionless puppet is a relief to my teenage self.

I glared at John before smirking. "Oh Johnny boy, did you know that Melanie gets paid to cheat on you every day during her free period by all the other guys in this school. You really didn't think her job at the Dairy Queen would give her enough money to buy all the expensive brand name clothes she wears. Oh by the look on your face you didn't know, well let me spell it out for you Melanie is a cheating whore," I said with a happy smile before walking away from my friends. I laughed on the inside when I heard Melanie and John start fighting.

"Karma, karma, karma," I thought with a little giggle, which caused a few people to stare at me weirdly before turning away.

"Jenna Hamilton, please come to the main office, Jenna Hamilton, please come to the main office," the secretary's voice said over the intercom.

A sigh escaped me as I changed directions and headed to the main office. My dad never picked me up early so I had no idea why I was being called. I really felt like dragging my feet so I would not get to the office any sooner than I had to, but I walked at a normal pace. Curiosity bloomed within me when I saw a man wearing a suit and he was holding an expensive cane. He smiled at me a little eerily when I entered the office. The principal was standing beside the man.

"Hello Ms. Hamilton, my name is Cyrus Kriticos. I wanted to speak to you about a job," the man in the suit said as he held out his hand. I shook his hand in greeting as I eyed him warily.

"What sort of job sir?" I asked as the principal motioned for us to use his office. I took a seat in the chair closest to the office door, while Mr. Kriticos sat in the principal's desk chair.

"I've heard about the gift you possess and I was wondering if you would like to put it to good use," Cyrus said smoothly and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What gift are you talking about sir?" I asked playing dumb because I did not like when people asked about my ability to see ghosts.

"Why your gift to see the spirits of those now deceased my dear," Cyrus said and I saw a smirk cross his face.

I remained calm and just looked at him. "What sort of job would have to deal with seeing the dead?" I asked and he just smiled.

"A job that would pay rewardingly," Cyrus said and I thought about it for a moment. Life at home has not been going well; alright my home life was going down the drain and fast. My father was so out of it that whenever he did go to work he was never any help. My father's lack of liveliness at work meant that paycheck was getting slimmer and slimmer. I have been waiting for when he is fired. I have looked for a job, but there is nowhere hiring.

I looked at Mr. Kriticos and I could see a look in his eyes that said he knew I was going to accept. I had no other choice. If I wanted to keep my father and me off the streets then I would have to accept this job offer. I cleared my throat and calmed myself before speaking. "You've caught my attention, now what are the terms of this job?" I asked and a smile appeared on Cyrus's face that made me want to take back my words.

"You will be required to travel to different sites with my team and me to find a few ghosts. You will not in any danger. I assure you the money you get for doing this will be an amount you never imagined," Cyrus said and I felt myself give up. I knew I needed to do this. There was no way I could find a good paying job soon enough to help pay for the bills that were already overdue. "We have caught most of the ghosts already, but there is still one we need to catch," Cyrus said and I stared at him confused.

"If you've already caught all but one then why do you need me?" I asked and Cyrus smiled again, that smile that was beginning to freak me out.

"This last ghost is different from the others, but do not worry you will still be paid well. I will also need for you to help me with watching the captured ghosts after the capture of the last ghost," Cyrus said and I gave a nod.

"Alright, I'll do the job," I said and Cyrus nodded and handed me a piece of paper. It had a phone number on it, a date, and a time on it.

"Call this number at the date and time specified on the card. I will have a vehicle pick you up at that time to take you to the site where we are capturing a ghost. Well I will see you soon Ms. Hamilton, until then," Cyrus said as he stood up. We shook hands and he left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 13 Ghosts. I only own Jenna Hamilton.

Story start

The few days before the first day of my job passed without too much incidence. I was once again a loner at school, but that was not too new for me. I was growing nervous as it drew closer to time for the ghost's capture. The night before the date of the job, I talked to my mother about how nervous I was. I had a bad feeling about this, but I had to do this for my dad and me.

My mother tried to reassure me that I would be fine, even though she too had a bad feeling about all of this. I sighed as I woke up from a night of barely any sleep. I did not have any school today, as it was a Saturday. I got out of bed and went down to the kitchen. I poked my head in the living room and saw my dad passed out on the couch. This was nothing new. I shook my head sorrowfully and went into the kitchen.

I fixed some biscuits, eggs, and bacon. I ate my bacon and egg biscuit quickly and fixed the rest for my dad. I walked into the living room and set the food on the coffee table in front of the couch. I knew he would wake up at the smell of the food. I hoped he ate more this morning. The amount he eats every day is growing less and less.

I ran upstairs and jumped in the shower. The card that I had gotten from Cyrus said I needed to be ready by three in the afternoon, but I would need to call Cyrus at two. It was already eleven in the morning. I slept later than I usually do, well tossed and turned later than normal. My shower was extremely short. The water would be shut down any day now and I did not want to risk taking a long shower and end up stuck with shampoo in my hear and soap all over me.

After the shower, I dried my hair and grabbed some blue jeans. I put on a black hoodie and my black converses. I brushed my hair before putting it back in a ponytail. I looked around and decided to fix my dad lunch and supper and put it in the fridge for whenever he decided to heat it up and eat. I was going to throw a sandwich or two and a bottle of water in my bag that I was taking with me for the job. I had no idea if there was going to be food or a stop for food later.

It was now ten minutes until three in the afternoon. The phone call at two was interesting to say the least. I was given no details whatsoever. I was just told be waiting outside the house at ten minutes till three, which I'm doing now and a black van will pick me up. "Well if this doesn't sound suspicious and weird than I do not know what does," I thought sarcastically as I adjusted my bag on my shoulder as a black van pulled into the driveway.

I walked to the backseat on the driver's side and the window rolled down. Cyrus was there and he gave me that weird smile that bugged me. "Hello Ms. Hamilton, are you ready to go?" Cyrus asked me and I nodded. He motioned for me to go around the car and get in the backseat on that side. I opened the door and frowned when I saw another man sitting there. "I hope you do not mind sitting in the middle Mr. Hamilton, and this is Dennis Rafkin," Cyrus said and I just gave a small internal sigh.

I gave a small smile to Dennis, who looked like he wanted to run away than be anywhere close to me. I squeezed into the back and sat between Cyrus and Dennis. I tried my best not to touch Dennis, because I could tell he was trying not to touch me. It made me curious as to why he was acting like this. Was it because of my gift that I can see spirits and that was freaking him out or was it something else I wondered?

"So where are we going?" I asked and no one answered. "Alright then," I thought as I looked around at the van's occupants. However, I did not look at Cyrus. The man gave me the creeps. I gave a small smile to Dennis, who looked antsy and nervous.

"Hi I'm Jenna," I said as I gave a small smile to Dennis. There was no way I was going to try to shake his hand with how reluctant he seemed to even be near me.

"Dennis," he answered and gave a small nod, even though I could tell he was not too keen on meeting me. "Is it true?" Dennis muttered after a few minutes of awkward silence passed.

"Is what true?" I asked nonchalantly as I prepared myself for the long drive ahead of us to who knows where.

"Can you really see and talk to ghosts?" Dennis asked and I saw Cyrus smirk out of the corner of my left eye.

"It's true," I said with a shrug.

"Does that not freak you out?" Dennis questioned me again.

"Well not really, I've been able to do this since I was little and could talk. I just thought they were imaginary friends at first, and then I realized they were ghosts as I grew. It is not fun having your parents think you are losing your mind. Thankfully, my parents realized that I really could see and talk to ghosts and they just let me go on with a normal as I could life," I answered looking at Dennis.

"So what do you do?" I asked Dennis after more silence set into the van.

"Don't want to talk about it," he answered quickly and I shrugged. If he wanted to keep his gift secret than fine, no loss to me, I did not care either way. I was used to people knowing about my gift; well I saw it as a gift. They saw it as a freaky power. Some people avoided me like the black plague, which used to bother me greatly when I was a little kid. I have grown used to it by now. People are ridiculous sometimes with how scared they get around someone different.

The rest of the car ride was passed in silence. Curiosity grew within me when I saw the large tanker truck following our black van. There were other black vans in front of us. I was extremely confused when we stopped at an old car junkyard. Dennis and Cyrus put on some strange glasses, which Cyrus explained allowed them to see the ghost.

"Why did he need me then?" I thought as I jumped out of the van and stretched out my sleeping muscles.

I looked around and shivered at the hostile aura I was getting. "You're not really going to make her walk around to find him are you?" I heard Dennis ask Cyrus in an incredulous tone. My focus was drawn to them and Cyrus shook his head.

"No, I have bait for catching this one. I just want Ms. Hamilton to try to speak to the ghost after he has been caught," Cyrus explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Bait," I muttered before my eyes widened exponentially when I was the large tanker truck start spraying blood everywhere. I jumped away and stood close to the black van I had just left. I felt confused as fear coursed through my veins. My heart started beating erratically when the hostile aura got closer. I saw some man and woman yelling at Cyrus, who just sneered at them then yelled for someone to turn on a tape. A Latin spell filled the air and my breath left me when I saw the ghost.

He was a tall man with bullet holes littering his body. "He wants me to talk to him," I thought looking at Cyrus before focusing back on the ghost. The ghost was throwing and killing Cyrus's men left and right. I felt my heart freeze over when the ghost looked at me. He was confused before smirking. Ghosts knew that I could see them. They have always been able to sense who has the gift to see them without any assistance, like those glasses.

"Get her out of here, take her to the house now," Cyrus yelled and before I could blink I was picked up and thrown into the backseats of the black van. The tires sloshed gravel everywhere as the driver sped the van out of the junkyard. My eyes were closing against my will after hitting my head harshly on the other door in the back. A groan escaped me as I finally lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own 13 Ghosts. I only own Jenna Hamilton.

Story start

I awoke to a major headache. I slowly opened my eyes as I reached one of my hands to my head. I looked around blearily at the elaborate room I was in. I felt silk sheets under my other hand. I pushed myself up and steadied myself when waves of dizziness hit me.

I stood up and held onto the bedpost closest to me to keep myself from falling. When I was steady on my feet, I walked over to the door, which was glass. As I walked to the door, I noticed that the walls, ceiling, and even the floor were glass. I swallowed nervously as I opened the door.

There was no one in the hallway. I looked at the walls and floor curiously, when I noticed something scrawled on them. I felt a sense of foreboding enter me when I realized the words on the wall and floor were in Latin. "Must be more spells, but why so many spells," I thought as I walked down the hallway looking for stairs. I could tell through the glass floor that I was on the second floor of the house. I could sort of see through the first floor and I looked as if there was a basement below.

I walked around and smiled when I finally found the stairs. It was weird being in here alone, well it seemed like I was alone. I could not hear anyone else or see anyone through the glass. I walked downstairs and all of the expensive furniture and trinkets bothered me. Why would these types of things be in this strange glass house?

I walked around some more until I found what looked to be the front door; however, there was no way to get out. I pounded on the glass with my hands clenched into fists, but it would not budge. I sighed and rested my forehead on the cool glass for a moment. So far, I had walked throughout the whole house and there was not another living soul in it.

"Wait, wasn't there a basement," I muttered as I moved away from the door. I sighed as I decided to see if there was anyone in the basement. It took me a few minutes to find the basement stairs, but when I did, I immediately wanted to break that glass door and run away. I could feel so many auras of spirits downstairs and let me tell you it was not a sugarplum and gumdrop feeling that I got.

I shivered before steeling myself and walking down the stairs. I fought to keep my eyes from bugging out of their sockets when I saw twelve ghosts. Eleven gave me glares of hostility, while one gave me a look of sadness. "You've got to be kidding me," I thought as I remembered a book I read about the black zodiac. I looked around at the ghosts and realized that these twelve were indeed the black zodiac.

"I just had to take that job, why in the world couldn't I have gotten that job at Taco Bell when they were hiring?" I thought as all of the ghosts, except the Withered Lover, started cursing or growling at me.

"That's enough, I did not put you all down here so stop the death threats and menacing growls already," I yelled finally growing sick of it.

"Why should we listen to you?" the Angry Princess seethed at me.

"Well you wouldn't like it if you had a bunch of people or ghosts yelling, cursing, and growling at you, would you?" I asked the Angry Princess and she just glared at me, but she kept silent, thankfully.

"Alright well I guess we're all stuck down here," I said aloud and the ghosts just gave me a look that either said help or I want to kill you. I am sure we all know that only one ghost gave me a look asking for help.

"There has to be some way out of here," I muttered as I started walking around the basement. "Why in the world did that man leave me here?" I asked myself while walking past the ghosts.

"You have to get out of here," the Withered Lover ghost said to me with sorrowful eyes. I gave her a small smile and stopped in front of her container.

"I plan on it, but I just have to find a way out. The front door is not even really a door, well not a door you can just turn a handle and you're out," I said and sighed. I placed my head on the cool glass for a moment before standing up straight. I looked at the other ghosts around me and I saw the Jackal glaring at me in a way I did not like at all.

"What's up with the look?" I said to him and for a moment he seemed surprised I talked to him. I walked over to the front of his container and he just clawed at the glass and laughed at me. I tilted my head to the side and studied him for a moment. "It must suck to be stuck in that cage," I said and once again, he froze.

"Stay away from him," the Withered Lover yelled frightened for me. I just gave a soft smile and ran my hand down the glass of the door to his container.

"We're all a little misunderstood," I whispered and the Jackal stared at me for a while before clawing once at the glass and then walking to the farthest part of the container away from me.

"Alright, time to find a way out of here," I thought as I started walking around again. The basement should not be a big deal.

A little while later, I was rethinking my thought that the basement would be no big deal. The basement was confusing. I walked this way and then that way and I still could not find anyway to get out of this house.

My eyes grew a little in hope when I saw some strange room through glass doors. I looked for how to open the doors, but I could not see anything. I kicked the glass and let out a few curses.

"This is ridiculous," I shouted and kicked the door again.

The glass door did not even crack. I glared at the glass and then decided to go walk around some more and just wait for someone to enter the house. That was the only thing I could see to do. Sure, I would probably walk around the first floor again to find some way out of this place, but I doubt I would find something after already walking around a few times.

I walked past the ghosts again as I made my way to the basement stairs. I just wanted to go sit in a chair or on a couch. I needed to gather my thoughts. I would use a phone, but there were no phones in the whole house, I checked. I would also use a cell phone, but dad could not pay that bill so they cut my service.

I ignored the comments or curses thrown my way as I walked past the ghosts and to the stairs. I made my way up the stairs with less energy than I had when I went down the stairs, even though at that time I was worried about what the ominous aura was.

My target was first a couch or chair, but those were not comfortable enough. I sighed as I made my way back upstairs to the bedroom that I woke up in. I threw back the covers of the bed and lied down. I know I needed to think things through, but when you are stuck then you are stuck. I pulled the covers back over me and rested my head on one of the soft pillows. The cool sheets made me sigh tiredly.

The faces of the ghosts downstairs flashed through my mind as I tried to fall asleep. I gave a small frown of confusion when the last face to flash through my mind and stay there before I fell asleep was the face of the Jackal.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own 13 Ghosts. I only own Jenna Hamilton.

Story start

The days passed with no escape. Thankfully, there was food and stuff to drink in the kitchen of the glass house. I spent more time with the ghosts, but only really, spoke with the Withered Lover, who I found out was Jean Kriticos. She was a caring person. I hated it that she was stuck amongst all of the ruthless and remorseless ghosts down here with her.

However, I was beginning to question how ruthless and remorseless some of the ghosts were. I was not able to talk to many of the ghosts, because they refused to acknowledge me. The most I got from the majority of the ghosts was a growl or a sneer. I had noticed that the Jackal was not growling, clawing, or laughing at me as much as he did the first time I saw him.

Most of the time I looked over at him, he seemed to be lost in thought. I talked to him a few times, but he never talked back. He would just look at me with varying emotions passing through his eyes. Now do not get the idea that the emotions were warm and fuzzy, no this is the Jackal I am talking about, not the Casper the friendly ghost.

I never talked to him about myself much. I only talked about little things. I wanted to know his name so I could maybe look up some information about him later, well if there is a later after being in this house. I would look up some information on him here, but there is no internet.

Being stuck in here made me realize how I hate being bored. I sighed for; well I have lost count on how many times I have sighed since I was trapped in here. Now, I was walking around trying to pass the time. There are only so many times you can mess with the trinkets in the house before you get tired of them. I have to admit though that it was quite fun to pretend to be a samurai with the blades I found in one room.

My feet seemed to take me back down to the basement to talk to Jean and the Jackal a little bit. I passed the other ghosts with a small nod or smile in their directions. I did not want to ignore them. I would rather send them some acknowledgement that way they will not be even eviler towards me, even though I always get a glare or a growl in return.

I took the steps without even looking down at the stairs, as I had to do before to make sure I did not fall down the stairs. "I've been down here too many times," I thought when I reached the bottom of the stairs. The ghosts seemed a little antsy today and it made me curious.

"Hey Jean, what's going on?" I asked as I neared Jean's container.

"I don't know, but something is going to happen," Jean said and I could tell that she was on edge.

"Maybe I'll finally get out of here," I thought as I looked over at the Jackal, who was staring straight at me. I gave a small smile and a wave and he just huffed in either annoyance or embarrassment, it is probably the former of those two. I let out a small laugh before looking back at Jean, who was looking up through the glass to the first floor. "What is it?" I asked her.

She remained quiet and I just frowned. I went to leave the basement and walk up the stairs, but I stopped when I heard the Jackal whisper my name. It sounded as if he was trying out my name, seeing what it sounded like when he said it. I looked over at him and he whispered my name again.

"Jenna," he whispered in his scratchy voice from misuse. He laughed a lot, but actually forming words again caused his voice box to work differently than it was used to.

I smiled at him and he just grew quiet but he did not give me a glare or scowl as he usually did after he did something that surprised me. "Well, I guess I'll go see what is going on upstairs," I thought but then Jean stopped me. She looked so scared and I did not understand why.

"Hide, hide," she whispered to me and I just gave her a worried look. I heard someone coming down the stairs and I took off running through the basement to a corner that I knew had a little niche I could use to hide.

I quieted my breath as I listened to the man that walked down the stairs. My curious nature grew inside me when I heard the man groaning in pain. I almost ran out of my spot to see if he was alright when I heard him fall to the ground and yelling in pain.

"Wait a second, that sounds like Dennis," I thought as I started to slip out of my hiding spot. When I got closer to where I heard him, he was already running back up the stairs. "I can get out now," I whispered and smiled happily to Jean before I took off running for the stairs. I froze though when I saw someone about to walk down the stairs. "I'm getting out of here no matter what," I thought as my eyes narrowed and I ran forward as fast as I could up the stairs. I smiled when I shoved the man that was walking down the stairs out of my way.

He fell against the wall as I ran past him. "You'll never get out Jenna," he yelled and I gritted my teeth. He must work for Cyrus to know that I was the one who was stuck in here.

"I will get out of here," I whispered as I ran through the house to the front door. When I was running through the house to the front door, I could hear a few murmurs of voices. My eyes widened when the front door started closing before me as I ran towards it. "No," I screamed as loud as I could and I slammed into the glass doors that were now sealed closed, again. "No," I yelled again as I hit the glass.

"Never should have taken that job," I screamed as I kicked the door. I heard a gasp behind me and I stared straight ahead at the freedom waiting for me just outside of this stupid glass house.

"Jenna," Dennis's voice said unsurely behind me and I finally turned around.

"Hey Dennis, long time no see, Cyrus wanted me to house sit his little ghosts," I said sarcastically and Dennis cursed.

"We're stuck in here," Dennis said and I just gave a nod.

"Unless there is someway to break this glass, which I have no idea of what to use unless it is dynamite, but I don't have any of that," I said as I slid down to sit in front of the glass doors. I saw another man, a woman, and a teen girl run in behind Dennis. They flipped out too about the door and then they started yelling for a little boy.

"Who are these people?" I asked Dennis as I stood up from the floor.

"This is Arthur Kriticos and his family," Dennis answered and I just shook my head.

"Cyrus, you mad man, the ghosts downstairs will have a field day killing these people," I whispered under my breath, but Dennis heard me as he gave me a worried look.

"I'll be back," I yelled as I ran to the basement.

"Hold on, don't go down there," Dennis yelled as I disappeared around a corner and then took off down the basement stairs. I froze when I saw the Angry Princess out of her container. I saw the man from earlier lying on the floor in two bloody halves. I focused my attention back on the Angry Princess who was staring at me with her knife raised.

"Don't hurt her," Jean yelled, but my shock came from what happened next. The Jackal growled, a threatening growl, to the Angry Princess when she went to approach me.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own 13 Ghosts. I only own Jenna Hamilton.

Story start

I swear my heart stopped from the surprise that assaulted me after hearing the Jackal growl and seeing the Angry Princess walk away from me, well past me. I looked over at the Jackal to see him glaring at the disappearing form of the Angry Princess.

"Thank you," I said to the Jackal with a soft smile as it sunk in that he wanted to protect me when he growled at her, well let us hope that it was for my protection and not because he wanted to hurt me himself.

He paused in his growling and looked at me. He gave me a look that made me curious and then gave me a small nod before looking away from me. "Jenna," Jean called my name and I looked over at her.

"What's going on?" she asked me as I walked over to her.

"More people showed up and now we are all stuck in here and I have a bad feeling that some of your loved ones are now stuck in here too," I said and I saw Jean's face drop.

"Please, help them get out, please protect them," Jean cried as she looked longingly at the glass, wishing it was gone.

"I'll try," I said with a small smile trying to make her feel better. I really had a terrible feeling about this. I ran out of the basement and discovered that the teen from earlier was nowhere in sight with the others. "You have to get everyone together now," I yelled when I reached Dennis, Arthur, and the woman.

"What's going on Jenna?" Dennis yelled as Arthur ran off and so did the woman, who I had heard Arthur say her name is Maggie.

"The ghosts are being released. The Angry Princess is the only one loose right now," I said as I picked up something to throw at the glass doors.

"Shit," Dennis cried and he too tried to help me open or break down the glass doors. Arthur ran back to where we were with the teen, Kathy in tow. Maggie appeared soon afterwards and she had still not found Bobby.

"I told you to watch him," Arthur yelled and we took off looking for the kid after Arthur promised Dennis the money Cyrus owed him. I ran upstairs looking for him, but he was nowhere in sight. I frowned when I saw the house start shifting around.

"That's not good," I whispered as I ran through the top floor looking for the stairs. I finally found the stairs, behind a glass wall that would not let me through. I cursed and gave the glass a kick. Turning around I was met with a not too happy sight. The Angry Princess was standing in front of me; thankfully, her knife was down by her side instead of raised in a position to strike me.

"Why did Ryan growl to keep me from killing you?" the Angry Princess asked and I gave a small shrug. I finally knew the Jackal's name now.

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad he did," I said and I saw the Angry Princess glare at me before she laughed. Her laugh was not one of happiness or anger, but it just sounded hollow.

"You might survive this night if Ryan protects you," the Angry Princess said before walking away from me. I watched as she walked and flickered away from me. I stayed near the glass wall separating the stairs and me.

I watched the house shift a few more times before the wall disappeared and I was able to walk down the stairs. When I walked downstairs, no one was in sight. I walked all around the first floor until I finally decided to walk down to the basement. I wondered if anymore of the ghosts were free.

The walk down the stairs into the basement was quiet, too quiet. "Where is everyone?" I whispered to myself as I walked past the remaining ghosts stuck in their containers.

"Jenna, he took Bobby, Cyrus took Bobby," Jean said as tears slid down her face. My heart broke for her at how sad she was. Seeing her son taken away from her must be an excruciating thing for a mother to witness.

"Wait, Cyrus is dead," I said and she shook her head.

"It's strange, something is not right. He is not dead or it at least did not look like it," Jean said as she wiped away a few tears.

"I don't know, but so far I have not found a way out. I will help look for your son," I said and Jean gave me a hug that I was a little surprised I could feel. She felt so warm even if she was no longer living. I smiled as I realized that the warmth was from her soul.

"Thank you, thank you," Jean said before she took off looking for her son as well.

The cold of the glass house seeped back into me after Jean left. I gave a small shake before walking forward through the basement. I turned corner after corner in search of a young boy or the others.

"Jenna," I heard a raspy voice say close to me. The voice sounded as if it had not been used in a long time. I looked over my shoulder while walking forward, which caused me to run into someone, someone cold. I looked in front of me and held in my gasp. The Jackal, or as I now knew him by Ryan, was right in front of me. His hands were by his sides as he stared at me.

"Glad to see you are out of that dumb container," I said keeping calm. I found Ryan interesting, even he had not really spoke to me, but I had no sure way of knowing if he would attack me like he does every other female.

Ryan tilted his head and I saw him give a small wince at the cage surrounding his head. He slowly raised one of his hands towards my cheek. "Jenna," Ryan said again, his voice still raspy from not being used.

"Ryan," I said with a small smile at the show of surprise on his face, before the quick flash of surprise disappeared. I gave a small jump when Ryan's hand finally touched my cheek. His hand was so cold and it was just a light gentle touch. It was as if he was afraid to touch me. I saw the sharp nails on his hands and wondered if he was worried that they would scratch me.

"Get out of this house," Ryan said with his eyes turning serious. He glared at the walls around us before focusing back on me. "Get out of here," Ryan said forcefully this time trying to get his voice to work properly. He had a deep voice that sent chills down my spine, but not the bad kind of chills.

"The glass doors are sealed shut. I don't know where I can get out," I said as Ryan ran his hand across my cheek.

"Find a way," he said before he heard something coming. My eyes widened when I saw Cyrus standing at the other end of the hallway. He had an evil smirk on his face. "Run," Ryan yelled as he growled at Cyrus. I ran back the way I came and disappeared up the basement stairs. My heart was pounding as I ran around the first floor. I yelled when I ran into someone. After falling to the floor, I looked up and saw that it was Dennis that I had run into.

"Dennis, thank god, Cyrus, he's here, he's alive," I said as I scrambled to stand back on my feet. Dennis gave me a worried look.

"Cyrus is dead. I saw him with my own two eyes lying dead in that car junkyard," Dennis said giving me a look that said I needed help.

"He's not dead. I just saw him in the basement," I yelled at Dennis. Maggie cleared her throat and I finally noticed she was with Dennis.

"So this guy was dead but now he is alive and in here with us or is he one of the ghosts here too?" Maggie asked and I just shook my head.

"I have no idea, but he looked pretty solid to me. Where are Arthur and Kathy? Have they found Bobby yet?" I said as I went to head to the front door, but Dennis stopped me by saying that we needed to go this direction to try and find Arthur and Kathy.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own 13 Ghosts. I only own Jenna Hamilton.

Story start

Dennis, Maggie, and I walked through the house and soon we headed upstairs. I had a feeling that there would be nothing but some of the Black Zodiac upstairs. Dennis and Maggie were arguing a bit as we made our way around the second floor. I kept quiet as I helped them look for Bobby, Kathy, and Arthur.

"I hope that kid is alright," I thought as I bumped into Maggie. She did not even look back at me to tell me to watch where I was going. I went to open my mouth to ask why we stopped, but I kept it shut when I looked around Maggie's shoulder and saw the Dire Mother and the Great Child.

"Run," Dennis says softly and then he repeats it growing in volume.

I spin around and take off running away from the two ghosts. I knew that the Great Child would hurt me with no qualms. He did not fear Ryan at all, well the guy is huge of course he will not fear Ryan. I heard Dennis and Maggie swear behind me as they followed me. I was far ahead of them and I turned down one hallway. I did not see that they turned down the opposite hallway.

I screamed when I felt someone grab me and throw me into a bedroom. I landed on a large bed. I bounced on the covers a second before I scrambled back to the headboard. The Torn Prince was standing in the doorway of the bedroom smirking at me with his bat swung over one of his shoulders.

"You are a pretty little thing," the Torn Prince said as he smirked at me and slowly approached the bed.

"Stay away from me," I growled as I looked for something to defend myself, which would not do a single thing against the ghost before me.

"Leave her alone," a fierce growl sounded from behind the Torn Prince. Ryan was standing behind the Torn Prince and he looked murderous. The Torn Prince sneered before leaving the room. I was surprised that it did not turn into a fight, but I felt relief wash over me when the Torn Prince left.

Ryan looked at me and he looked like he was fighting with himself internally. He went to step towards me before leaving the room as quick as he could. I fell back on the bed and let out a small sigh. I was curious for what Ryan might have done if he had entered the room. I got off the bed and looked out into the hallway. The coast was clear so I left the room and went to find Dennis, Maggie, Kathy, or Arthur. I just needed to find one of them so I would not be stuck in this place alone.

I walked around until I found the stairs and I sighed in relief when the glass blocking the way was gone. Soon I was back on the first floor and I had run into Dennis and Maggie. "Where did you go?" Maggie yelled at me as she shook me by the shoulders.

"We got separated," I yelled as I got out of her hold on me. "Where are Arthur and Kathy?" I asked as we started walking around the first floor. We were walking with caution in every step. Maggie told me that they did not know where Arthur and Kathy were and that they had ran into a lot more ghosts when we were separated.

I felt something was definitely not right when we walked closer to a certain part of the house. My eyes widened when part of the floor moved away and Kalina pulled herself through. "What is she doing here?" I whispered as more dread settled within me.

"Arthur, hurry," Kalina yelled as she held her hand through the floor. I saw Dennis rush over and I followed him. I slid onto my knees and reached down one of my hands. Arthur grabbed my hand and we all pulled him up. Maggie kept a hold of me so I would not be pulled down.

"Thanks," I said to Maggie when Arthur was safely through the hole and Kalina was placing the glass back where it belonged. "Where is Kathy?" I asked and I saw Arthur frown deeply with anger in his eyes.

"She disappeared like Bobby," Arthur said and I finally noticed the marks on his back.

"Ryan got him," I thought as I checked the wounds. Arthur hissed a few times in pain when I touched too close to the wounds. "Sorry," I said when he gave a yelp of pain.

"The library is the safest place in the house," Kalina started saying and I knew that would be where we were heading next. I helped Arthur get to his feet and stuck close to him as we made our way to the library. I sent Dennis a look and then looked at Kalina. Dennis nodded at me and I understood that he was just as confused as I was.

"How did she get in here and if so where so we can get out," I thought and Dennis voiced my thought. Kalina snapped at him telling him that it was already sealed up. "I smell a rat," I whispered and Arthur looked at me confused, but Dennis just glared at Kalina with me.

We made it to the library and Kalina started explaining about the ghosts and the eye of hell. "I really picked a great job," I thought as I ran a hand through my hair. Everyone was staring at the maps of the house when I saw something move in front of the library door. I walked over to the door and saw Ryan there. He motioned for me to leave the room and I looked back at the others. They were not paying attention. Ryan was still at the door and I walked over.

I quietly opened the glass door and slipped out of the room. I shut the door back just as quiet as when I opened it. Ryan was standing in front of me and he reached out for my hand. "What is it Ryan?" I whispered afraid that the others might notice my presence was missing from the library.

"Stay away from that woman and don't listen to her," Ryan said motioning to Kalina.

"Never had a good feeling about her anyways," I said with a small smile to thank Ryan for his warning.

Ryan reached out and grabbed my chin. He stepped closer to me and gently drew my face close to his. He growled when the cage got in his way. "Stupid thing," he growled. I gave a small sigh, placed my fingers on my lips, and then gently pressed those fingers to his lips.

"There we go," I said with a small giggle at Ryan's shocked expression. He froze before slowly thawing out and he looked down at me. I thought I saw a flicker of a smile on his face before it disappeared. Ryan was glaring at something behind me. I went to look, but the hold on my chin kept me from looking.

"What is it?" I whispered slightly afraid of what was behind me.

"Run, run now," Ryan said before stepping around me and growling threateningly. I gasped when I saw Cyrus standing there. He smirked at me and I saw a scuffle going on in the library so no one else saw Cyrus.

"Hello again Jenna, seems you've got a pet," Cyrus said and Ryan growled more fiercely.

"Run Jenna," Ryan yelled as he lunged at Cyrus. I swallowed nervously before taking off down the hallway. I did not know where I needed to run, but the halls were changing around me. I screamed as I almost was caught by two pieces of the glass walls. I was out of breath when I realized that I had stopped in the room of the spinning symbols.

"Oh not good," I thought as an incantation filled the house.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own 13 Ghosts. I only own Jenna Hamilton.

Story start

I looked around as the ghosts started to appear in the room. "Shit, how do I stop this?" I yelled as Ryan appeared in the ring of ghosts. Cyrus was smirking at me, but his attention was soon on Arthur who had appeared in the room. The floor shifted and the spinning rings started circling in the air and around a rising part of the machine that Kathy and Bobby were on.

"Really not good," I thought as I prayed that someone had found out how to stop this machine. I did not want the eye of hell to open.

"Kathy, Bobby," Arthur yelled before he got into a fight with Cyrus. Cyrus hurt Arthur and I ran over to help but Cyrus smacked me in the gut with his cane. The wind left me as I shakily stumbled backwards.

"You are the thirteenth ghost Arthur," Cyrus yelled before the incantation started messing up and skipping.

"Thank you Maggie," I whispered as I got my breath back.

Cyrus scowled and then his scowl turned into fear when the incantation stopped all together. The ghosts were no longer confined to the circle and they ganged up on Cyrus. He yelled at them and then yelled in fear when they grabbed him and threw him at the swirling circles. Kathy and Bobby yelled as he was sliced by the rotating circles. Body parts flew throughout the room and I dodged one heading my way.

The rings started to lose their timing of rotations and I saw that Arthur was planning on jumping. "Arthur, be careful," I yelled as Kathy and Bobby were yelling for him to save them. I felt my heart clench for him as I held my breath. A small yell escaped me as I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me from the room. I was forced to run out of the room.

The one pulling me was Ryan. He looked dead set on getting out of the room. "Ryan the house is still sealed up," I yelled as he pulled me through the house. I yelled as the glass started moving around and I guess that Maggie was messing around with some switches.

"Shit," I yelled as I just missed a glass panel sliding towards me.

"Run," Ryan yelled as he went faster. I kept up pretty well, but soon I felt dread enter me when glass slid in front of us blocking our path. We went to turn around but another panel of glass blocked the way. "Damn it," Ryan cursed and he grabbed me and pulled me closer to him as the glass closed in closer to us. The glass stopped a few inches away and I breathed a sigh of relief.

My feeling of relief disappeared when the house shook and I screamed when an explosion broke the glass. Little stings coursed through me and I felt dread settle in. Ryan was standing in front of me looking worried. I felt something warm leave my mouth and trail down my chin. I looked down and saw glass shards sticking out of my body at different areas.

"Jenna," Ryan yelled as I gave a small smile. I raised a shaky hand to my lips and placed them on Ryan's before I slid down to the floor on my knees. I was losing blood faster than I thought I would. I realized that the glass had cut deeper than I had originally thought.

"Well this wasn't how I thought I would die," I muttered before everything became blurry. My body was growing cold. Some of the other ghosts were leaving the house and I felt Ryan pick me up. He took me out of the house and away a small distance. He set my body down gently in the grass and I heard Arthur, Bobby, Kathy, and Maggie gasp in fright when they saw my bleeding form.

"Jenna," Arthur yelled as he ran over and fell to his knees by me. "Hold on, just hold on," Arthur said as he grabbed one of my hands. He was shaking and I gave him a small smile.

"Hey don't worry Arthur. You and your family are safe. I don't really have anything to go back to, not really. Do not worry about me. I'm happy and I'm glad you and your family made it out of that place in one piece," I said before coughing up a bit of blood. I wiped the blood away before looking back up at Ryan. Ryan's image was flickering in front of my eyes as my vision started to darken. I reached up a hand towards Ryan and I closed my eyes as his hand grabbed mine.

My last breath left me and I reopened my eyes. I looked around and saw my dead body below me. "Jenna this way," Ryan's voice said and I spun around. I gasped when I saw him. He no longer had that cage or straightjacket on him. His skin was still ghostly but it was no longer deathly pale. His skin had a nice color to it. I smiled when I saw his new look. His long black hair was no longer crazy. He had a soft smile on his face as he held out his hand to me.

He was wearing some dark pants and a white button up shirt. His dress shoes fit his image so well. I looked down and saw I was wearing a white dress that flowed with the wind. Glass and blood were nowhere to be seen on my spirit.

I took Ryan's hand and smiled down at the others as they left. They did not see me in my spirit form, but I hope they are able to move on after this traumatic experience.

"Jenna, will you stay with me?" Ryan asked looking a bit afraid of the answer.

"Ryan, look at me," I said softly as I put one of my hands on his cheeks. Ryan looked into my eyes and I smiled at him. I brought our faces close and said, "Yes," before pulling him into a kiss. Ryan froze before he returned the kiss. When we broke the kiss, I followed Ryan as we walked away from the destroyed glass house. I hated the job, but it brought me an unexpected new beginning. Ryan gave me a smile when we were far away from the glass house. I had no idea what the future held for me, but I think it will be nice to stay by Ryan's side.

The End


End file.
